greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
...To Change the Things I Can
...To Change the Things I Can is the season four finale and the 76th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary The doctors of Oceanside Wellness are faced with a tough decision -- to point out all areas of vulnerability within the practice and risk the termination of some of their own, or to dissolve the practice and each go their separate way. Addison has a new admirer in town who offers her a very tempting proposition. Meanwhile, Charlotte is assigned to a case that hits very close to home. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP4x22AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP4x22PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP4x22NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP4x22CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP4x22CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP4x22SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP4x22AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP4x22SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP4x22VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP4x22JakeReilly.png|Jake Reilly PP4x22GabrielFife.png|Gabriel Fife PP4x22JasonWindsor.png|Jason Windsor PP4x22MrsWindsor.png|Angela Windsor PP4x22NealChaplin.png|Neal Chaplin PP4x22BetseyParker.png|Betsey Parker PP4x22KaitlanMills.png|Kaitlan Mills PP4x22MarissaWindsor.png|Marisa Windsor PP4x22GateAgent.png|Gate Agent PP4x22Nurse.png|Nurse Debbie and Charlotte King PP4x22ORNurse.png|OR Nurse Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Special Guest Star *Benjamin Bratt as Dr. Jake Reilly Guest Stars *Michael Patrick Thornton as Dr. Gabriel Fife *Joshua Malina as Jason Windsor *Lisa Sheridan as Angela Windsor *Michael Bofshever as Neal Chaplin *Hailey Sole as Betsey Parker Co-Starring *Jamie Mann as Kaitlan Mills *Rose Crisman as Marisa Windsor *Kevin Koster as Shrink *Caroline Gillette as Gate Agent *Erin Harrington as Nurse *Sonia Navarro as OR Nurse Medical Notes Addison Forbes Montgomery *'Diagnosis:' **Depression *'Doctors:' **Psychiatrist *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Addison went to talk therapy to talk about her feelings of loneliness and her desire to have a child. Addison's Patients *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Addison was shown seeing several pregnant patients and performing a c-section. Kaitlan Mills *'Diagnosis:' **Blunt trauma **Kidney injury *'Doctors:' **Charlotte King (urologist) *'Treatment:' Kaitlan, 32, came into the ER after a sexual assault with blunt trauma and a possible kidney injury. Charlotte examined her and ordered a scan. She said she also needed to do a pelvic exam and get a rape kit. Kaitlan insisted she didn't want a rape kit. Charlotte later sat down with her and told her she could get through this. Marisa Windsor *'Diagnosis:' **Juvenile Krabbe's disease **Seizure **Severe allergic reaction *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) **Pete Wilder (critical care medicine) *'Treatment:' **Sedatives **Stem cell infusion Marisa, 8, seized during a routine exam. She had Krabbe's disease and had already suffered deterioration of her neurological system. Her parents blamed themselves for reducing her sedatives because they made her a zombie. Her prognosis gave her six months to a year left to live. Pete suggested a stem cell transfusion, but Cooper was dubious. The parents decided to do the treatment While they were doing the infusion, Marisa had a severe allergic reaction and suffered additional brain damage. She had only minimal brain function. Her father asked Cooper to euthanize her, but Cooper didn't do it. Jason and Angela Windsor *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Sheldon Wallace (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy The Windsors had been talking to Sheldon, who was trying to help them adjust to their daughter, Marisa's, prognosis. He was there with them when they learned about a new treatment option and helped them while they made a decision. Amelia's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Amelia met an ambulance at the door that had a motorcyclist who hadn't worn a helmet. Amelia later told Charlotte the motorcyclist had gone downhill and she was going into a risky surgery. The surgery went well, despite the fact that Amelia had been drinking. Pete Wilder *'Diagnosis:' **Myocardial infarction *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Pete collapsed on the floor because he was having a heart attack. Music "Easier Said Than Done" - Morcheeba "Time to Go" - Sara Swenson "I Saw a Stone" - The Rocketboys "I Don't Know" - Shelly Fraley "Make a Noise" - Katie Herzig Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.45 million viewers. *This episode's title originated from the serenity prayer. *The serenity prayer has been adopted by Alcoholics Anonymous, so it's most likely a reference to Amelia who starts drinking again. *This episode marks the last episode in which Audra McDonald is credited as a main cast member. *This episode features a guest appearance by Joshua Malina, who portrays David Rosen in Shonda Rhimes's other TV show Scandal. *Addison starts seeing her therapist, which becomes recurring throughout the fifth season, where she visits her shrink almost every episode. However, in this episode, the shrink is played by Kevin Koster, while in the fifth season, he's played by Scott Alan Smith. *This episode marks the introduction of Dr. Jake Reilly. It's the first and only episode in which Benjamin Bratt, who portrays Jake, is credited as a special guest star rather than main cast. Gallery Episode Stills PP4x22-1.jpg PP4x22-2.jpg PP4x22-3.jpg PP4x22-4.jpg PP4x22-5.jpg PP4x22-6.jpg PP4x22-7.jpg PP4x22-8.jpg PP4x22-9.jpg PP4x22-10.jpg PP4x22-11.jpg PP4x22-12.jpg PP4x22-13.jpg PP4x22-14.jpg PP4x22-15.jpg PP4x22-16.jpg PP4x22-17.jpg PP4x22-18.jpg PP4x22-19.jpg PP4x22-20.jpg PP4x22-21.jpg PP4x22-22.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S4 Episodes